


Will you cosplay my OTP with me?

by InnapropriateWordChoice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/F, bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnapropriateWordChoice/pseuds/InnapropriateWordChoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta read by http://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur who is aMAZING </p>
<p>Kristen has a crush on one of the girls in her Physics class- Siobhan. Siobhan is amazing and Kristen needs to find a way to become closer friends with her, but every time they bump into each other, Kristen seems to be talking about really weird stuff with her other friends.<br/>Maybe, just maybe, she can convince Siobhan that she isn't always super weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you cosplay my OTP with me?

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason I mention like. Porn a lot? Like casual references, much as high schoolers tend to.  
> I am not sure why i did this. Why? I don't know? Like not explicitly i dont think but??? my bad

_Siobhan_

**Kristen**

*~*~*~*~*

Kristen starts the morning like any other day. She wakes up at around 5:30, gets out of bed at 6:10 (as per the usual use of the snooze button), showers and throws on her school uniform. Glaring into the mirror she examines her hair critically- it is short for a reason, and she finds that today it doesn’t look completely godawful.

She ventures back into her room to unplug her phone – 6:27 – _shit, I’m late_. Grabbing the tan shoulder bag from her bed and pulling on an oversized hoodie, she sidesteps the clothes and... other things on her bedroom floor, making it out of her room in one piece.

After stowing her bag in her handlebar basket, Kristen digs in her jacket pocket for a pair of headphones, grumbling as she takes the time to untangle them before she is finally able to listen to her music. She decides on Nirvana.

“ _Daddy’s lil’ girl ain’t a girl no more, Daddy’s lil’ girl ain’t a girl no more_ ,”

She sings to herself cheerfully, quieting down as she starts nearing school and passing people that she might actually know. It is socially acceptable to sing along to music in the car. Bike, not so much. She walks her bike up to the bike rack in the back of school and locks it up, shouldering her bag and making her way into the school.

*~*~*~*~*

Kristen’s first class of the day is Physics. She had started the year assuming she would absolutely hate a class that she was forced to take to fulfil her three lab-sciences requirement, but instead found it surprisingly tolerable.

She takes her seat near the front of the class, dumping her bag on the ground. Seeing that she is early- class doesn’t start till 8 – she gets out her phone, looking for something to do. She closes the music and the alarm tab, opens Safari, and scrolls through her tabs to find the one she was reading, the one that-

She scrolls resentfully, pausing every once and a while to check that she hasn’t passed where she was. Finally she reaches a marker and sighs contentedly, settling in to continue reading.

\---

_There’s a rap on the window. Dean looks up, startled, from eating away his feelings. It’s Cas. Dean rolls down the window, “What,” he mumbles through another bite._

_“Is it good, Dean?” Cas asks, squinting._

_“Yeah,” Dean replies, before considering, “Um. Why would it not be?”_

_The angel leans against the side of the car, “Sam has expressed his concern. He believes it not to be the norm for people to eat entire pies while sitting in their cars, alone.”  
Dean glances down at the half-eaten blueberry pie. ‘But it’s good,’ he thinks. ‘That’s because Cas made it,’ another voice inside his head says. ‘Shut up,’ he responds, taking another bite, ‘Sam’s the one who showed him.’_

_“Dean?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Dean, can you please come inside? Sam is about to go to the gas station to do a supply run, and he said very specifically that he wants us to talk things out,” he uses finger quotations, frowning. “I am unsure what exactly he feels we need to discuss, but I am certain that it is of importance,”_

_“Cas...” Dean sighs, putting the pie on the passenger seat. He searches for words, “Yeah,” he says at last, opening the door. Cas moves to the side to give him room, “We do need to talk. Just, just let’s wait till Sam is uh, out. Okay?”_

_“All right,” Cas says, turning to the motel room._

_“Awesome,” Dean replies._  
\---

Kristen is interrupted by noise and movement as the warning bell rings at 7:57 and her classmates begin to file into the classroom. She continues to read furtively, getting up to the point where Sam has left and Cas and Dean are alone, together in the apartment.

This one was a particularly good fic- it’s basically just Dean and Cas being awkward, but then at some point they had to fake being a couple for the sake of a case. Now, Dean’s being all emotionally constipated as he refuses to confront his feelings for Cas, and Cas is just confused as to why Dean is acting weird.

Sam, of course, is doing his best to set the two of them up.

Now, Cas is talking to Dean about love and their ‘profound bond’, and Kristen has a sneaking suspicion that shit’s gonna get real when Cas implies that he’s in love with Dean , and Dean pushes him away fearfully.  
She sighs as Dean stomps out of the apartment going for a long drive in Baby to clear his head. _Angst, angst, angst_ , she thinks to herself, locking the phone and sliding it into her bag.

She surveys the classroom as the final bell rings; Siobhan hasn’t arrived yet. Mrs. Merrian begins to take role and Kristen gets out her Physics homework proudly- she actually _understands_ this stuff.

Class goes by as normal- their teacher passes out notes sheets and begins a lecture on acceleration, and Kristen reads more fanfiction as she copies down the new (and old) equations.

The bell rings, and Kristen goes to History.

*~*~*~*~*

Lunchtime, _finally_. Scanning the cafeteria, Kristen spots her fellow weirdoes and takes a seat at the round table they’ve chosen today. “Sup, losers,” she says, opening her giant ziploc bag of cereal.

Two of the girls, Monica-from-physics and Kimberly-Monica’s-friend, look up from what seems to be a heated conversation.

“We are not talking about porn today,” Monica announces.

Kimberly giggles as Kristen responds, “Well, now _you’ve started_ the conversation, haven’t you? This is the second time this has happened,”

“But all we _ever do_ is talk about weird shit like porn and incest,” one of the girls- Anna? Andrea?- complains. She’s smiling though, so Kristen continues.

“Well, we’ve already thoroughly discussed gay porn. Twice. And I think last time we talked about the morality surrounding incest,” she grimaces, remembering that discussion, “-which we don’t seem to have agreed on. What about hentai?”

Andrea, Kristen decides, groans, “ _Please_ no. Not that.”

“What’s hent, hent-ay?” comes an innocent voice from behind Kristen.

“Hentai? That’s tentacle porn,” Kristen replies, spinning around to view the speaker.

It’s Siobhan. _Shit on a stick. Well fuck me sideways with a pogo stick_ , Kristen reprimands herself internally while maintaining a frozen smile.

“Siobahn!” she says brightly, “What can I do for you? I’m sure you probably don’t wanna hear about, erm, whatever it is we’re talking about, eh...”

“Tentacle?” Siobhan looks kind of confused but then enlightened. “Oh. Okay, yeah that makes sense. I mean I knew that tentacle porn was a thing just not what it was ca...” she trails off, blushing. “Anyway. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes or whatever for Physics,”

“Yeah!” Kristen practically shouts before clearing her throat, “I mean. Yeah.” She starts rifling through her bag and digs out her History binder, leafing through the papers inside. “Well, today we took some note on, uh, freefall acceleration. You know, the 9.8 meters per second squared stuff?” Siobhan nods. “Yeah, we took notes on that, and we also did a small lab with tennis balls. You can join my group if you want, for the lab, that way you don’t have to start all over or anything,”

“That would be awesome!” Siobhan smiles warmly while brushing a strand of chocolate brown hair out of her face, “Thanks! Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” she asks, pointing at the seat next to Kristen.

“Sure, go ahead. Do you wanna borrow my notes, or just copy them here or...?” Kristen trails off as the brunette gets out her smartphone and centers it over the notes.

“Nah, I’ll just take some pictures.”

“Oh-okay.” Kristen watches in silence for a minute before turning back to her cereal. Someone clears their throat, and Kristen looks up to see Monica waiting expectantly. “Right! Tentacle porn,” Kristen continues the interrupted conversation.

Kimberly brings up the idea of tentacle porn in which the tentacles are actually sentient dildos. It turns out that nobody else at the table had actually thought of it that way before and Kimberly blushes deeply before mumbling something about seeing a drawing on tumblr. _Kinda figures_ , Kristen thinks as she imagines what she’s seen on her dash before.

“I read this one fic where Dean got turned into an octopus,” Siobhan says, “But I mean. He wasn’t actually like. There wasn’t any. Porn. He was just an octopus and Castiel has to take care of him.”

“Uggh, tell me you don’t ship Destiel,” Andrea says just as Kristen interjects, “You read _Supernatural_?”

 “Yeah,” Siobhan grins, “And I also read. Stuff. For it.”

“Nice,” Kristen goes in for a high five.

“Right? Yeah I like it. Like, I’m not obsessed or anything, but it’s okay,”

“Destiel?”

“Yeah, but not to hardcore. I like it but. I like girls so sometimes the hardcore gay porn can be a little...  interesting.” she looks slightly nervous. “Ya’ll don’t have a problem with that, do you? I mean you guys seem kinda cool but...”

“Oh, we’re totally cool! Actually, I uh, I like girls too,” Kristen bites her lip, “-and guys, I mean. I’m bisexual. Or something.” Because it’s really a grey area for her- she’s sexually attracted guys for sure, and judging by her crush the size of Texas on Siobhan, she’s at least romantically interested in girls. Whether that’s actually a demisexual thing, she doesn’t know, but she _does_ know that she’s seventeen and has time to figure that all out.

“Really?” Siobhan is raising her eyebrows, “Huh. I didn’t know that,”

“Cool beans,” is all Kristen can think to say in response. Later, after lunch, she feels like kicking herself.

In Computer Science, Kristen comes up with a plethora of other possible responses that she could have said instead of _‘cool beans’_.

_‘Yeah. You wanna see a movie sometime,’_

_‘Do you have a girlfriend?’_

_‘Hey, you seem cool, do you wanna swap phone numbers? For, you know, the physics stuff in case you need anything else for the lab homework.’_

Kristen sighs wistfully before turning back in to the lesson on arrays. Well, they have Physics together. Maybe she can get to know her better then.

*~*~*~*~*

As the days pass, so does Kristen’s patience.

On Wednesday, Siobhan sits with them again at lunch. Kristen is too chicken to ask her any of the questions she had imagined, and mostly talks loudly to seem like she has her cool.

On Thursday, Kristen gets a friend request from Siobhan on Facebook. She sees it not two minutes after it was sent, and decides to play it cool and wait to accept it- it may seem weird if she accepts right away. She forgets about it altogether until one AM, when she accepts it and proceeds to stalk Siobhan’s Facebook for about twenty minutes.

On Friday, Siobhan sits next to Kristen in Physics, and Kristen feels like she is burning up when the other girl asks if she’s reading fanfiction.

“Maybe!” Kristen hisses, going red as she jerks away from the page frantically. Siobhan does _not_ need to know what Spock and Kirk were doing to each other when she walked up.

“Oookay.” Siobhan smiles. “I mean. I doubt it’s anything I haven’t seen, but whatever,”

Kristen can feel herself turning even redder. She combs her fingers through her short hair in what she hopes is a cool way before scoffing, “Psh, nah. I mean it’s just stuff,” she says casually.

Now Sionhan is looking at her funny. Time to change the subject, and change it fast.

“Can I have your number?” Kristen blurts, before realizing that what she said sounds neither eloquent nor as casual as she had been planning.

She can hardly believe is when Siobhan pauses, getting out her own phone, “Sure!” she says, “actually, why don’t you just put your number in mine. That may be easier,”

She passes Kristen her iPhone 5s, and Kristen mumbles, “I likrew nells,” as she starts to enter her phone number.

“What?”  
“Um,” Kristen clears her throat, “I meant, I really like your nails,” she says. Siobhan’s nails are all painted aquamarine, except for her pinkies, which are a pale purple.

“Thanks! I did them myself,” Siobhan beams, before rummaging in her bag, “Actually, if you wanna move to the back of the room I could do yours, if you want,”

Kristen can’t breathe.

“Th-that would be awesome,” she chokes out, not mentioning that she really isn’t a nail-polish kind of girl. In fact, she hasn’t worn nail-polish in years. But Siobhan, with her cute smiles and hopeful eye, doesn’t need to know that.

By the time Physics is over, the classroom smells faintly of peroxide, and Kristen walks the halls wearing the inverted pattern of Siobhan’s purple on all nails except the pinkies, which are that beautiful shade of blue.

*~*~*~*~*

Kristen is happy because she and Siobhan are becoming fast friends. After _casually observing_ that Siobhan had a tumblr account, Kristen _casually asked_ her for her username, and they ended up following each other.

*~*~*~*~*

(5:12 PM) _hey_

(5:12 PM) **Hi**

(5:12 PM) _what’s up?_

(5:14 PM) **not much you? Doing stuff for history. Ugghh arab-israeli unit is the worst**

(5:15 PM) _ew yeah. You have Krusher right?_

(5:15 PM) _oh and I’m not doing much either. Internet_ _J_

(5:17 PM) **yeah I have krusher. No offence to her but I don’t really like her teaching style.**

(5:17 PM) _I’ve heard that about her yeah. not a lot to look forward to, huh?_

(5:18 PM) **yeah senior year’s the worst. You’re lucky you don’t have to do college apps and uuggghhhh dying here**

(5:19 PM) _lol im sure you’ll do okay. You get good grades and stuff – I gotta focus this year though so that when I do that next year I’ll have a semi okay GPA_

(5:22 PM) **psh you’ll be fine. Just turn in homework and pay attention IN COMPUTER SCIENCE for the love of all things if you’re taking it again next year it will help I swear**

(5:25 PM) _oookkkay then I take it I should pay attention. Nvm, I like programming anyway._

(5:27 PM) **oh yeah it’s fun but like this year theres tones of quizzes and stuff on theory and gah**

(5:27 PM) **hey, I actually gtg now my mom’s making me make dinner.**

(5:28 PM) _no prob, seeya tomorrow_

(5:28 PM) **ttyl**

*~*~*~*~*

Siobhan sighs, “Alan, I’ve told you, Kristen and I are just friends.”

“Come on, girl, it’s completely obvious that she’s head over heels for you,” Alan says, making a dramatic hand gesture that Siobhan fails to comprehend. He makes a displeased noise, “She practically _threw herself_ at you the first time you guys really spoke, didn’t she?”

“I’d hardly call it ‘throwing herself’ at me,” Siobhan rolls her eyes. “She said she was bi. It really isn’t that big of a deal.”

“Honey,” Alan slaps on a typical ‘bitch, _please_ ’ expression, “She said it _right after_ you said you were interested in girls. She was making herself available, seriously.”

“Do you really think?” Siobhan starts before stopping herself, “No. We aren’t going there. Even if I were interested in her, I’m not gonna try and jeopardize our friendship because my best friend- _who doesn’t even go to our school_ -says I should.”

“I just want you to be happy,” Alan sighs, “But hey. At least you’re hanging out with her, right?”

“Yeah,” Siobhan says, “And quite honestly I’m fine with that. It’s like. You know the whole, ‘I’d be down if you asked’ thing?”

“Yeah, kinda,”

“That’s pretty much where I’m at,” _minus the teensy-tiny crush, but let’s not talk about that_ , “I’m in a good place because she seems cool and I have a new friend,” _all true things_ , “and I’m happy to keep it like that.” _Also true. At least, for now_.

“Whatever you say.” Alan seems to give up. “But you know, as your honorary best friend, I’m gonna have to meet her sometime.”

“Sure,”

“ _Especially_ if I’m gonna be the best man at the wedd-”

Siobhan crushes her friends face with a pillow. “ _Shut up!_ We aren’t going out!” before they both dissolve into a fit of giggles.

*~*~*~*~*

(4:52 PM) **Yo dude did you know that the yankee doodle dandee song originally came from britain because in britain there was this gay club called “macaroni” so when the brits were singing that song they were really calling the colonists gay**

(4:53 PM) _NO ID DID NOT KNOW THAT DOES THIS MAKE MY WORLD A BETTER PLACE?BECAUSE IT FEELS LIKE IT DOES_

(4:53 PM) **YES YES IT DOES**

(4:54 PM) _DO YOU REALIZE JUST HOW COOL THIS IS HISTORICALLY SPEAKING_

(4:54 PM) _I MEAN LIKE WOW IM GOOGLE SEARCHING IT NOW AND_

(4:54 PM) [image attatched]

(4:55 PM) _loOK AT HIS HAIR WIG ITS EVEN SHAPED LIKE A DILDO_

(4:55 PM **) I KNOW LIKE THIS IS SO AMAZING SEE WHY CAN’T WE LEARN ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF IN HISTORY**

(4:56 PM) _It’s actually really cool. Like apparently this young mens club (lol) went on a trip to italy and rEALLY liked the pasta especially macaroni._

(4:57 PM) _so then they started going around calling stuff macaroni. Like cool or fabulous. Except it also meant gay._

(4:57 PM) **The more you know**

(4:58 PM) _exactly_. _I swear, like 85% of my knowledge is random lgbt trivia._

(4:59 PM) **and now you have more lol**

(5:00 PM) _ain’t that the truth. Actually though I could rant about alan turing. or Laverne cox. That book with the weird cyborgs and dildo arms._

(5:02 PM) **You mean Chrome?**

(5:03 PM) _yes. That book. *shudders* wHY would you bring that to school._

(5:04 PM) **pshh I was showing off. You’re just jealous you don’t own it**

*~*~*~*~*

“You haven’t seen Jurassic Park?” Kristen gasps dramatically, but it’s only half exaggerated.

“No,” Siobhan says somewhat worriedly, “It that a problem?”  
“This cannot do,” Kristen says thoughtfully, “You gotta watch them. They’re amazing.”

Siobhan smiles when the lady on screen talks about woman inheriting earth.

*~*~*~*~*

“Hey,” Kristen lets out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding when Siobhan looks up.

“Hi. What’s up?”

“Not much. Lots of math homework,” the short-haired girls starts, getting flustered. “Um. But I was kinda wondering – the theater departments putting on a play.”

She leafs through the papers she’s carrying, thumbing one over to hand to Siobhan. _I hope my hands aren’t weirdly sweaty and don’t leave wet marks on the paper, she thinks,_ hurriedly wiping her hands on her jeans. Siobhan meanwhile looks at the flier in interest.

“Supernatural? Is this a musical?” she says, looking it over.

“Uh, Yeah. Marie’s in charge,” Kristen takes another deep breath, exhales and starts again, “I was wondering if you wanted to audition. I am. I mean, I wanted to be Cas, and I kinda hoped you might wanna be Dean?” She’s blushing.

“Kristen...” Siobhan trails off, and when Kristen looks up the other girl’s eyebrows are furrowed. The color starts to leave her face as Kristen begins to think of a way out: _‘I mean only if you wanted to. I thought you liked Dean. And you’re good at singing.’_ That sounds lame and Kristen knows it, but she doesn’t know what to say in the face of rejection and she parts her lips to say as much.

“I-” she starts, just as Siobhan says, “Wai-”

They both break into a fit of nervous giggles as Kristen mumbles, “You first”, some of the awkwardness lingering.

“Well. Um. I was gonna say, uh, don’t get me wrong here,” Siobhan pauses, apparently losing confidence, “but. Kristen. Are you asking me to cosplay your OTP with me?”

Kristen fells as if she’s about to die because for some reason she can’t process it, and maybe that’s because there’s no air going to her brain and she really needs to learn to _breathe_ because if this is how she acts in a regular relationship then she’s not even gonna survive  a week but-

“Because I’d. I’d really like that,” comes the pretty brunette’s voice, pulling Kristen out of her self-destructive paranoia loop.

“Really?” Is the first thing she thinks to say.

“Really, really,” Siobhan responds. Then she leans in and envelopes the slightly smaller teen in a hug. It takes Kristen a moment to remember to reciprocate and she wraps her arms around Siobhan just as she’s beginning to break away, drawing her in for another, slightly more awkward hug.  “So, uh,” Siobhan clears her throat as they pull away. She’s smiling. “Um. When are the auditions for this thing?”  
“Next Wednesday after school,” Kristen says. “There is singing, but... I think this is going to be really fun.”

“You know what happens if we play Cas and Dean, right?

“What?”

“Canon queer lady Destiel, that’s what.”

“Unfortunately, Marie’s kinda stuck on the brotherly love,”

Siobhan makes a face, “Tell me she isn’t gonna make it ‘canon’?” she makes finger quotes.

Kristen raises an eyebrow. “ _I’m_ trying out for Cas, not you. No need for finger quotes. Nah, I doubt she’d go that far. And she was saying something about subtext anyway.”

“Well I guess we’ll just have to write our own story then."

*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> TELL me what you think. I really kinda wanted to write something for Kristiobahn because i think it's the cutest thing ever. Please leave comments!!


End file.
